Super Deformed Gundam SEED
by Xaeta Alexin
Summary: The Gundams you love, fun sized...at the colony of Nuopolis, the ZAFT and Alliance robots wage a battles that will ultimately determine who wins the war. Can the elite Alliance GAT-X Team defeat the ZAFT forces led by Supreme Commander Providence?
1. Cast and Arrival

Disclaimer: What? You really think that **_I_** own the Gundam franchise? Hell no! This shall forever settle my disclaimers once and for all!

It is Cosmic Century 71, and the Earth Alliance and ZAFT have...oh hell...you know the Gundam SEED story, this is the Super Deformed world of Gundam SEED in the timeline of the Cosmic Century. Mobile suits are little more than human-sized robots with an AI system built for the battlefield. The Earth Alliance has their Daggers and variants, and the ZAFT has their mass production GINNs & CGUEs. Though both Naturals and Coordinators created these robots, they have become merely casualties in the middle of war that the robots themselves now control. Some robots on both sides have a revolutionary AI processor: the Seed; which gives the robot a human attitude, and spirit (essentially a soul). Now, a new team of high performance robots with Seeds has come to take on the ZAFT, the GAT-X team.

Cast of Characters (by organization):

Alliance GAT-X team:

Commander Aegis: the powerful commander mech of the GAT-X team and bearer of pink phase armor. Though an excellent tactician, his plans become flawed when carried out by the rest of his team and their bizarre antics. As the leader, Commander Aegis is already programmed with all the capabilities of his team, and tries to lead by example, despite constant harassment for his armor.

Lieutenant Strike: ass-kisser to Commander Aegis, and pride of Alliance design. Strike's body was designed for AEC (All Environment Combat), and has 4 new Striker Packs to boost his power: Aile, Launcher, Sword, and Lightning. Though second in command, Lt. Strike is at times an idiot, but makes attempts to lead his allies.

Ensign Duel: the asshole of the GAT-X team, and can't get enough of over-killing his opponents. Duel's and Strike's base designs are derived directly from the Daggers and its' variants. Though a subordinate in the group, he won't pass an opportunity to show off his skill, taunt his opponents & teammates, and then harass the Commander with Buster about his pink armor. Duel gets a new armor upgrade after an alleged freak accident...

Ensign Buster: hot-headed, gun-loving, and sometimes dumb-ass of the whole GAT-X team. His philosophy: barging in head first, guns blazing, shooting, shooting again, shoot some more, blow everything up, go back to base, and then ask questions. Despite being the heavy artillery man of the team, Ensign Buster is known for getting easily sidetracked by something completely different, and uses endless sarcasm to cover it up.

Ensign Blitz: the sneaky, cowardly, and simply mech that no one likes. Blitz is the stealth guy, though at times he just won't shut up. Known for sneaking everywhere in cloak, his strange lifestyle has made him very suspicious by the rest of the GAT-X team. One more thing, Blitz is deftly afraid of bugs-BIG ones at that.

Ensigns Astray Red and Blue: the two rookies that are newly assigned to GAT-X team, Ensigns Red & Blue have no idea what the hell is going on. Though both lack phase armor, they are very quick in combat and at acting without thinking. Astray Red's specialty is using his large sword Gerbera Straight, and using a sniper rifle or any large weapon he can get his hands on. Astray Blue's specialty is using big guns and looks up to Ensign Buster as a friend, and has an obsession with new styles of armor.

Lt. Jr. Grade Astray Amatu: though a robot, Amatu's seed comes from a human female, and is thus considered to be a female robot; whereas everyone else on the GAT-X team has a seed from human males. Her base armor was gold colored and like that of her "brother's" Red & Blue, thus her name was Astray Gold. That changed when she got a new armor style very similar to Ensign Blitz's armor. Everyone thinks that the armor is what makes her a cold killer sometimes, and that deep down she's just a sweet down home girl; but you can even ask Red & Blue, she just is a mean bitch that now has better armor and skill.

Daggers (Strike Daggers, Duel Daggers, Buster Daggers, Gunbarrel Daggers): the mass production robots of the Alliance. Because these guys are essentially cannon fodder with AI, the Alliance had to create the GAT-X team to lead Dagger's into battle and help design newer versions.

ZAFT

Supreme Commander Providence: look at that, a Gundam on the side of the ZAFT?! Yes, the very powerful, scary, and not very good at his job Providence leads the robot forces of the ZAFT. Providence is unpredictable, has detachable weapons, is merciless, and his obsession with one new thing after another makes Providence not very likable leader, but instead, a feared leader. His personality comes from his incomplete seed, despite being a powerful leader.

Silver GuAIZ: the subordinate to Providence, the Silver GuAIZ leads all the other GuAIZs and has nothing else really special about him except his silver armor, and Seed: a copy of Supreme Commander Providence's Seed.

GuAIZs: the upgraded CGUEs that use technology and information from Supreme Commander Providence's design. They are much laid back and just let the CGUEs and GINNs do all the fighting. Their AI, design, and skills make the GuAIZs almost a match for any member of the GAT-X team.

CGUEs: the upgraded GINNs and commanders of GINNs. These guys are better than cannon fodder, and prove it when one of them fights on equal grounds with a member of the GAT-X team.

GINNs (ORCHER GINNs, WASP GINNs, Tactical Air Reconnaissance GINNs, Long Range Reconnaissance GINNs, High Maneuver GINNs, and the variants go on and on): the base mass production robot of ZAFT forces with basic AI's and many variations. These things are on par with the Daggers (and its' variations), but are no match for a GAT-X robot.

Okay, there's you cast (essentially), now the story begins...the fights between the ZAFT and the Alliance will be decided at one colony: Nuopolis. This large colony is now the battleground between the Alliance's GAT-X team, and the ZAFT's frontline forces under Supreme Commander Providence. These are their stories...

The GAT-X base; where the gundam robots are in a "hibernation" state as they await reactivation.

Computer: System online. Now reactivating all GAT-X robots.

The tubes open up and the gundams awaken, groggy and restless. Amongst the coughing, Commander Aegis sits up in his tube and has a look around at the others.

Duel sits up in his pod and looks around slightly, "they ain't payin' us enough for sleeping like this man..."

As Duel sat up, Buster also sat up in his pod, and looked to Duel, "...not enough to wake up to your rusty-ass face, Duel..."

Duel looked back at Buster and they exchanged looks, "...what? Was that a joke?"

Buster just sighed, "I wish it were, man."

"I wish we were actually getting paid..." replied Blitz who was still laying down in his pod.

"Don't worry, Blitz," Duel responded, "paychecks look just like Buster's Seed: small and insignificant..."

Commander Aegis just got up and began to walk around in front of the other tubes, while yawning slightly, "alright sweet-hearts, what are you wait for, breakfast in bed? It's yet another glorious day in war.

"...hooray sir..." Duel replied.

Aegis just continued with his spiel, "...a day in war is like being in love..."

Buster then rolled out his tube and stood up, lowering his vocal volume, "...here we go..."

"Every date is bloodbath!" Aegis continued.

Blitz finally sat up and looked at Commander Aegis as he walked by his tube.

"Every liitle thing costs a fortune!" Aegis continued.

"Whoa..." Blitz then rolled out of his tube and looked at Buster.

Strike finally sat up in his tube and glanced at Aegis before he started to even move out of his tube.

"...And every kiss destroys lives!" Aegis finished his spiel as he walked in front of Lt. Strike, "I LOVE WAR!

"Commander, would you believe this floor is freezing?" Strike said as he got out of his tube and stood facing the commander.

"What the hell you want me to do?" Aegis stopped walking and glares at Strike. "Get you slippers or something, mech?"

"Oh please, would you, sir, I'd love that."

Aegis held up his middle finger to his left eye unit, "look into my eye, ass-kisser." He then turned towards all three of the units, "fall out mechs, let's get to the briefing room before we go any further into the colony."

Duel and Buster walked towards the hall with Blitz behind them, replying "I hate this job..."

Duel and Buster just nodded their heads in agreement, "we hear ya, man..."

Inside the briefing room, the gundams were gathering data-pads and activating the view screens while awaiting Commander Aegis's briefing.

"Hey Commander," Strike sat down at the main table in the room, "what's the op this time?"

"Don't' worry about it Lieutenant, it's an assault mission, you'll love it," Aegis then activated the view screen displaying the outlines of the colony. "There's a whole ZAFT side of the colony that clearly needs to be assaulted."

Everyone exchanges looks as if saying "what the hell was that?"

"Oh forget it! Sit down you over grown Barbies!"

"...speak for yourself..." Buster replied in a very low volume.

Duel and Blitz smirk at Buster's remark.

"What?!" Aegis snapped.

"Nothing sir!" Buster stiffened as he replied. He then looked at Duel and Blitz.

Duel and Blitz chuckle again.

"Alright people, settle down," Strike ordered. "Let's get this brief over with so we can crush some GINNs."

Aegis started things off, "first, I'm sorry that Alliance command didn't give us a brief before we were sent here, but-"

Blitz raised his hand, "sir?"

"What is it, Blitz?"

"Is this really a pure assault mission, sir? Or another stealth operation?" Blitz's started to act decided.

Aegis just sighed at Blitz's remark. "Well, by mission of Alliance command, we are currently docked at the Orb built colony designed after Heliopolis, called Nuopolis." Aegis began pointing to the view screen, "Here, according to the Alliance, is going to be the decisive point in the war, as we go head-on with the ZAFT forces."

Duel just smirked. "Great, assault mission. What exactly are we dealing with, Commander?"

"The ZAFT forces here are under the leadership of Supreme Commander Providence, another Gundam, but not of the GAT-X series. And we have to destroy Providence's team in the colony in order to decide how this war will end."

The whole of the GAT-X team just exchanged glances to Aegis's orders. They were surprised that they would have to fight another Gundam in order the win the war.

Buster sighed as he looked at Aegis, "that's it? Just kill another Gundam?"

"That's the plan, we just gotta destroy Providence and then we win the war, supposedly," Aegis responded.

"Him and his army of GINNs and CGUEs..." Strike replied. "Oh yea."

Blitz just raised his hand again to gain Aegis's attention.

"What is it, _Ensign_?" Aegis said very straight forward.

Confident again, Blitz responded, "where can I ditch my chicken-shit weapons?"

"Hey!" Strike snapped at Blitz. "You secure your shit-I mean weapons, Blitz! Got it?!"

"Okay, let's move out mechs," Aegis nodded his head in acknowledgement. "We gotta war to win!" Aegis encouraged as he left the room.

Strike then assumed command of the group when Aegis left. "Alright, sweethearts you heard 'im, get your titanic rears in gear and GO! Blitz, come here, COME HERE!"

In the ZAFT base, GINNs and CGUEs are transporting their weapons and supplies from off their ships to their base.

"Move it you lazy, half-witted, pieces of cannon fodder!" yelled one CGUE (this will be known as CGUE 1).

The GINNs don't even look at him and just continue carrying items around.

"Yea, that's what I thought! You there! Pick up that tank and move!" he continued to yell.

The lone GINN being yelled at tries to lift up the tank by itself, pulls so much power that it rups its arms off and falls back, as it laid on the ground, it muttered "...ginn..."

"Ahh...what the hell..." CGUE 1 sighed.

"You know, maybe you're just a little too hard on them. Their just GINNs after all," a second CGUE (this will be known as CGUE 2) pointed out.

CGUE 1 just looked at CGUE 2, "oh yea, how would _you_ deal with it?"

"Watch and learn, newbie, watch and learn..." CGUE 2 chuckled. "HEY GINNs! MOVE YOUR ASSES OR I'LL BLAST YOU INTO THE NEXT GOD DAMMED WORLD! GOT IT?!"

The GINNs all panic and start moving things faster but become much more clumsy while moving them.

"No-no-no-no-no," a third CGUE (guess we'll call him CGUE 3) interrupted. "You gotta understand how the GINN thinks. It's not an advanced AI or Seed like us, you gotta treat them differently."

"Great," CGUE 1 rolled his mono-eye at CGUE 3, "I need leadership training from idiots."

"Watch this," CGUE 3 taunted. "GINNs!"

The GINNs stop working and look at the CGUEs.

"The sooner you finish unloading our stuff, the sooner you get to go to the park and play!" CGUE 3 offered.

"GINN!" the GINNs shouted in joy. They began to calm down at CGUE 3's offer, and moved things faster and much more efficiently.

"What the hell was that?" CGUE 2 asked.

CGUE 3 just chuckled. "It's just how they think, they love the park. Don't you?"

A large anime water droplet formed behind CGUE 1 and CGUE 2 as they glared at CGUE 3.

"Besides," CGUE 3 added, "the Alliance is probably having a worse time than we are..."

Back at the Alliance base, the GAT-X transport ship is awaiting to unload its crew.

"This is great!" Commander Aegis yelled. "This is just great, good job Blitz!"

"Hey, it's not my fault!" Blitz replied.

"Yea it is, you little shit!" Duel yelled back. "You lost the garage door opener, and now we can't even go outside!"

"It's not that I lost it, I just can't find it, dick," Blitz muttered back.

"Somebody called for garage door opener?" Buster walked in with both his guns in both hands, pointing at the door.

Commander Aegis was standing right in front of Buster until he noticed Buster had his weapons deployed. "No! No-no! NOT ON MY SHIP!"

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Buster yelled as he fired his weapons around Aegis and at the door, creating a huge hole. "Oh yea!" Buster said as he finished firing.

"Hey!" Strike yelled as he returned with the remote control being held up in his hand. "I fount it...never mind...."

Back at the ZAFT base, the CGUEs here the massive explosion from the other side of the colony.

"What the hell was that?" CGUE 2 asked.

"I think the Alliance is already here..." CGUE 1 replied.

"Uhh..." CGUE 3 was skeptical in his voice and opinion. "...with an explosion like that?"

CGUEs exchange looks at each other.

"Nah!" the CGUEs said in unison.

Back to the Alliance base, again!

Commander Aegis was coming close to sobbing about the blast. "My ship...my beautiful ship has big...hole in it!"

After unloading several supplies into the base, Buster returned to see Commander Aegis. "What's wrong sir? You're not having another Seed breakdown are you?"

"You...you..."

"Sir?" Buster replied.

"Son of a bitch! Die you bastard!" Aegis yelled as he flipped up one of his claws, and activated its beam saber state.

"Whoa! Hold on sir!" Strike interrupted, "don't do it!" he yelled as he grabbed Aegis' arm and pulled him away. "It's okay, Commander. It's not his fault he's an idiot, sir. Don't worry, we can fix your...beautiful...ship later."

After unloading all of their supplies, the GAT-X team prepares their weapons for the battles to come, while Buster and Duel are standing on top of the base, looking out into the distance of the colony.

"Wow, this is BIG colony...like Heliopolis," Buster stated.

"Shit man, all colonies are this big! What's wrong with you?!" Duel scolded back.

Buster only looked down, "uhh..."

"Forget it; just let me enjoy the scenery, dead mech," Duel replied.

Buster then looked at Duel, "Hey, Duel..."

Duel sighed and would've rolled his eyes, and responded, "what now, moron?"

"You ever wonder...why we're here?" Buster asked.

"Actually I do. I've come to the conclusion that we're here because the Alliance built us robots to fight their war and other robots from ZAFT with the same reasons. But then we're here also because, maybe God just put us here to fight as a part of his grand plan of the cosmos for every robot to destroy every robot. He's just that mysterious..." Duel answered.

"What the hell was that all about a god?" asked Buster.

"Oh, uh...didn't mean to go that far," replied Duel.

"I'm not asking why God put us here. I'm just asking why we're here, asshole."

"Okay, we have a base here, because ZAFT has a base there; and we have to destroy ZAFT and take over that base so that this colony will be ours, and the war will be won on our side. But then again ZAFT has their base there because we have our base here, and it all tends to contradict each other, so..."

Buster nodded his head in agreement, "that's deep, man. You think that ZAFT has the same reason?"

Over at the ZAFT base, two of the CGUEs are wondering the same thing.

"Do you ever wonder why we're here?" asked CGUE 2 to CGUE 1.

"Well, we have a base here, because the Alliance has a base there; and we have to destroy Alliance and take over that base so that this colony will be ours, and the war will be won on our side. But then again the Alliance has their base there because we have our base here, and it all tends to contradict each other, so..." CGUE 1 explained.

There you go, the world of SD Gundam SEED is back! With Gundam Generations being made at the same time, my hands are full. These stories will take some time, but I hope you'll enjoy it all! I'll repost the chapter explaining the origins of the Seed AI in due time, and explain where Freedom and Justice are.


	2. Posuers and Traitors

Disclaimer: Please refer to Chapter 1 about my disclaimers.

After transferring to the colony of Nuopolis, the ZAFT and Alliance robots realize that whoever wins in this colony, will win the whole war. We left our groups when they just unloaded all their equipment and some steam on each other. Now the battle will continue…

At the Alliance base, Commander Aegis and Lieutenant Strike prepare their first attack wave.

"So, if we attack here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here," Aegis began pointing to different points on a map, "…and why not here, we can defeat ZAFT's frontline troops at all 25 of these points."

Strike simply glared at the different points on the map. He then began to connect the 25 different dots into a strange shape. "Sir, no offence, but your battle strategy looks like a giant dotted-bunny, sir."

"What the-!" Aegis snapped his head to Strike at first, then to his map, "No it doesn't!" He slammed his fist on the map. "Clearly it's one of my most genius battle plans ever made!"

"Sir, it-" Strike just sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "It looks like a giant bunny if you connect the dots, sir."

"That does it!" Aegis slammed his fist on the map again. "Back to the drawing board!"

"…sir, you mean the Chess Set, sir?"

Aegis executed his patented 'aha!' gesture, "exactly! Bring it in!"

Strike retrieves the chess board and sets up all the pieces.

"Now, we are…uh…" Aegis moved to his thinking pose, with hand on chin, examining the board. "Oh crap."

"Sir," Strike began to point out the board. "It's either white or black…it's not a really hard choice…"

"Yes it is! If we're white, we'll go first and establish the base attack patterns. And if we're black…it's just a cool color!"

A large anime water droplet appeared behind Strike's head, and he then leaned his head forward, sighing from embarrassment. "Yes, sir. We should go with the white, since you like to always attack first, sir."

"I like how you think, Lieutenant, we'll choose white and attack first," Aegis began patting Strike on the shoulder, "brilliant strategy!"

Strike just sighed again and nodded his head forward. "That's why they call me 'the ass-kisser,' sir."

"It suits you well, Lieutenant!"

"Thank you, sir," Strike said as he bowed his head forward in acknowledgement.

Meanwhile, out at the ZAFT base on the other end of the colony, the Silver GuAIZ is in his office preparing for Supreme Commander Providence's arrival.

Silver GuAIZ was pacing himself around his desk, with hands behind his back. "Tell me, little one, is this not the most perfect command and assault force Providence will ever see?"

No one answers.

"Well?" Silver GuAIZ turned his head to his desk, glaring at its surface. "Tell me you little bastard!"

Silence

Silver GuAIZ then picked up a little Magic 8-Ball off of his desk, and began to shake it wildly, and out of control. "TELL ME!!"

The Magic 8-Ball simply displayed the devastating two letter word, "NO."

"WHAT?!" Silver GuAIZ exclaimed as he continued to fervently shake the Magic 8-Ball. "That's not the answer I'm looking for!"

The Magic 8-Ball simply displayed, yet another devastating message, "You're Point?"

Silver GuAIZ only sighed and shrugged. "Will I impress Providence at all when he arrives?" he asked as he started to shake the ball, much more calmly.

The Magic 8-Ball simply displayed the devastating two letter word, "NO."

"Oh shit…ahh" something came to Silver GuAIZ's mind, "I wonder…" He then shook the Magic 8-Ball yet again. "Will ZAFT win this war?"

The Magic 8-Ball displayed a new devastating message, unseen in most 8-Balls. The message read, "You think I'll tell?"

"Huh?" Silver GuAIZ was even more confused now. "Does that mean that we're gonna loose?" he asked as he shook the 8-Ball again, pressing further his own fate into the ball's choice.

The Magic 8-Ball displayed another message, never before seen in any 8-Ball prior to it in history. The message read, "EAT ME!"

"You little bastard!" Silver GuAIZ exclaimed as he pulled out his beam rifle and blasted the 8-Ball into oblivion.

A CGUE then barged into the office. "Sir! Supreme Commander Providence's shuttle's here!"

Returning the Alliance base where in the GAT-X team prepares to move out.

"So let me get this straight," Duel said as he loaded his beam rifle, "the commander wants us to create a decoy so that we can enter the ZAFT base, and destroy them, right?"

"Yea," Strike nodded his head, "it just sounds weird though, to me." Strike shrugged, "it's like he's using some old never-worked-before idea from the Trojans or something."

Buster then racked both of his guns onto his back, "didn't they use like a giant bunny or something to infiltrate their enemies' base?"

"Don't ask me," Strike shook his head, "I'm not a history fan."

"You know," Blitz added, "maybe the Commander just wants to do the same thing so that we can infiltrate the ZAFT base."

"Moron!" Duel scolded, "haven't you looked around lately? Where in the hell on this colony are we gonna get a giant bunny-rabbit, you sodomized idiot?!"

Just outside of the ZAFT base, a large warehouse labeled "GIANT WOODEN RABBITS" awaits customers.

A single CGUE stood, and began to shake his head in shame, "no one ever wants to a giant rabbit anymore…"

A GINN stood next to the CGUE and started shaking its' head in agreement, "GINN…"

Back at the Alliance base, the GAT-X team already left the safety of their base, and walks through the forests of Nuopolis.

"_Just keep shooting, just keep shooting, just keep shooting-" _Buster continued singing.

"Oh god," Blitz tried to interrupt; "will you just shut up!"

Buster just continued singing his little song, _"just keep shooting, just keep shooting, just keep shooting-"_

"Sir," Duel then added, "as dangerous as Buster is to the rest of the team _and _ZAFT, can we shoot him, sir?"

"Negative meat-sack!" Aegis snapped back, "Just let him enjoy himself."

A loud bustle of scratches and chirps sounds above the GAT-X team.

"_Just keep-" _Buster armed his Gun Launcher and shoots upwards towards the sounds, _"shooting, just keep shooting…"_

The sounds stop.

"Wha-what the hell was that?" Blitz asked as he started looking around.Blitz

"Huh," Strike concluded what the sound above their heads were, "that sounded like a bunch of bugs."

Blitz immediately stopped walking, "…wha…b-bugs…?"

"Yea, bugs," Strike turned his head to Blitz and nodded, "probably **big **ones too…"

Blitz's Phase Armor then powered down to his gray color. "…**big**…**bugs**?"

"What the hell's wrong with you, Blitz?" Aegis questioned. "You afraid of bugs or something, you panty-wasted mech?"

Blitz then faded away as he activated his mirage colloid system. "AAHHHHHHH!!! I HATE BUGS!!" Blitz screamed as he ran away back to the Alliance base they came from. "Aaaaaahhhhhh!"

Buster still continued singing his seemingly now rhetorical song, _"just keep shooting, just keep shooting, just keep shooting…"_

Everyone just stops and looks at him.

"_Just keep-"_ Buster stopped and looked at everyone. "What?"

Aegis just sighed and shook his head. "Let's just keep walking, that's the sensible thing to do."

"But, sir," Strike added. "Don't we need to change our battle strategy? I mean, we did just loose Ensign Blitz after all, so don't we need a _'Plan B?'_"

"PLAN B?!" Aegis screamed at Strike. "What's wrong with you? We don't need a plan B!"

"Sir," Duel stepped into the fight, "the ass-kisser has a point. I think we need a backup plan before we attack."

"Hey! Who do you think we are?" Aegis began to yell at the whole team. "We're the GAT-X team! We don't plan, we improvise because you skittish bastards can't get any plan I come up with right!"

"We try, sir," Duel sighed.

"And you fail!" Aegis yelled back.

"So, what do you want us to do then?" Strike started speaking again. "After all, a ZAFT outpost is just down the road-"

The four remaining GAT-X robots just look at each other. Their minds race with battle possibilities.

The ZAFT outpost now burns and the GINNs are getting chased around and destroyed as the GAT-X team pillages the outpost.

BOOM! Another groups off GINNs explode from Buster's Gun Launcher. "Got one! That makes 32! You better catch up, Duel!"

"I've already got 27, dick!" Duel shouted back as he shot another GINN from behind. "Twenty-eight!"

Amongst the burning out-post, Strike runs outside and joins Aegis in front of the outpost.

"Commander! I've planted all the explosives just like you said, sir!"

"What?! What explosives? I didn't tell you to plant explosives anywhere!"

"Then…uh-oh…" Strike whispered as he and Aegis looked back at the outpost.

While the outpost is under attack, the Supreme Commander Providence has just arrived at the main ZAFT base.

"See sir," Silver GuAIZ strutted with Providence, "this is the best looking assault force we have ever put together, sir!"

"You have too much free time on your hands, you know that?" Providence pointed out.

Silver GuAIZ began to panic slightly at Providence's comment, "well sir, we had to prepare for your arrival, sir."

"When at the same time, you could've impressed me more, Silver, by attacking and destroying the Alliance's forces!"

"…" Silver GuAIZ remained silent as he lowered his voice volume to whisper, "the Magic 8-Ball was right."

"Sir! Sir!" A CGUE came up to Silver and Providence. "We have a problem, sir!"

"Oh, a problem, huh?" Providence glared at Silver GuAIZ.

Silver GuAIZ began to panic even more, "sir, I assure you it's nothing!" Silver turned to the CGUE, and began to whisper to the CGUE. "What the hell is it, can't you see that I'm trying to impress the supreme commander?!"

"…SILVER…" Providence grew impatient.

The CGUE began whispering back to Silver, "it's our front-most outpost. It's under attack by the Alliance!"

"THE ALLI-" Silver GuAIZ caught himself and began whispering again, "the Alliance? What fleet is it?"

The CGUE continued to whisper, "It's their GAT-X team, sir."

"This is not happening, this is NOT happening…"

"Well, SILVER. What's the problem!" Providence shouted.

"It's nothing, sir! We'll eliminate the problem ourselves," Silver replied.

"You do know that the Alliance's GAT-X team is at this colony too, _right_?"

_Oh shit, even he knows! Why didn't I know?!_ Silver GuAIZ shouted at himself. "Y-y-yes, sir. We'll destroy the GAT-X team and win the war, sir. Don't worry about it."

"I really shouldn't then, should I?"

The CGUE interrupted the two, "Well, sir, it's just that-"

Silver GuAIZ slugged the CGUE, "shut up!" He then looked to Providence. "It's **nothing **at all, sir! The base it totally secure, there's no way that the GAT-X team will-"

BOOM! The outpost in the distance explodes. It is clearly seen by Providence and Silver GuAIZ.

Silver GuAIZ turned around and looked at the explosion, "uh…wow…look at that…"

Over back at the now decimated outpost, Duel and Buster are trying to salvage what weapons they can find in the crater, while Strike and Aegis crawl back to the outpost after being thrown around by the blast wave.

"Okay…here, how about this?" Duel said as he tossed a little box to Buster.

Buster caught the box. "Hey, cool. A little GameBoy Advance. I thought they stopped making these!" Buster turned on the GameBoy and started playing it.

"What game you playing there?" Duel asked as he stood next to Buster.

"TETRIS! Oh yea!"

"Hey, can I play when you're done?"

Over to Commander Aegis and Lieutenant Strike.

"I…never…told…you…to…plant…explosives…" Aegis panted.

"Well…sir, I…just did as you said…I…improvised…sir," Strike panted as he responded.

"good…job though, Strike," Aegis continued panting, "…good job…" Aegis then stood up and sighed. "Let's get Duel & Buster…and head back to base…we're done here…"

"Good plan sir." Then Strike asked, "What about Blitz, sir?"

"We'll pick him up on the way back, yea," Aegis concluded. "Just go get them, I'll stay here and assess the area.

Blitz comes back from the forest, still cloaked, behind Aegis. Blitz then started whispering to himself, "whoa, the battle is over…? Commander!"

A large cockroach lands on the back Aegis' head.

"Uh-oh…that's a big…bug…"

"What the hell is taking Lt. Strike so long?" Aegis pondered.

In the crater of the outpost…

"SUCKERS!" Strike shouted out. "I got the high score now! You can be me at Tetris! Bwahahahahahaha!"

Back outside the crater

Blitz began to stutter as he continued to look at the size of the bug. "that's…a-a-a…b-big…b-b-b-bug…"

The cockroach moves a little on Aegis' head.

"Eek!" Blitz lightly exclaimed. "Alright, what do I do? What do I do?"

The cockroach moves again.

Blitz began to think for a second. "I got it! I'll swipe it off and crush it!" he stated as he prepared his Gleipnir. "I got one shot…I gotta grab it, and pull it off!"

"Why do I get the feeling someone's watching me?" Aegis questioned.

"Here WE GO!" Blitz shouted as he fired his gleipnir to Commander Aegis.

"What the-" Aegis questioned as he turned around.

Buster, Duel, and Strike just arrive from the crater.

Strike at Buster then yelled in unison, "Commander! GET DOWN!!"

"CEASE FIRE BLITZ!" Duel shouted.

As Aegis turned completely around, the Gleipnir socked him right in the head, and the cockroach just jumped off behind him.

With his Gleipnir still extended, Blitz was caught completely by surprise. "Oh SHIT! COMMANDER!"

"That traitorous ass-wipe!" Duel shouted. "He just attacked the commander!"

Buster then armed his Gun Launcher and High-Energy Rifle. "Put the claw down, NOW!"

"It's all a misunderstanding! I didn't mean to-!" Blitz pleaded.

"Let go of the commander, traitor!" Strike scolded out to Blitz.

"But…uh…it's just…right!" Blitz yelled as he retracted his gleipnir without letting go of Aegis.

Aegis was quickly dragged towards Blitz, screaming: "BASTARD!"

Aegis was dragged by his face right to Blitz. He smacks into Blitz's fist and falls on his back after the Gleipnir opens.

"Whose side are you on you god-damned traitor!" Aegis scolded out.

"I'm sorry Commander! I wasn't trying to kill you! There was just a bug on your head!"

Strike helped to pick up Commander Aegis. "Excuses, excuses. You're always been sneaky with cloaking armor and shit."

Aegis now stood up to address Blitz. "Lt. Strike, put Ensign Blitz here under arrest, he'll be a prisoner of teason 'till we get back to base and decide what to do with him."

"Yes, sir!"

"It really was all a misunderstanding," Blitz tried to explain.

"SILENCE, prisoner!" Strike shouted at Blitz.

"Duel," Aegis continued, "you stay here for a while and cover our asses back to base. Buster, you'll come with us and retreat to Duel if needed."

"Aye, sir," Buster responded.

"Understood, sir," Duel responded.

Meanwhile at the ZAFT base, Silver GuAIZ and some CGUEs prepare to send a recovery team.

"So, what was that explosion?" Silver GuAIZ interrogated some of his CGUEs.

The first CGUE (1) answered, "well, sir, the Alliance team attacked our farthest outpost, and detonated a few grams of plastique."

"This is the GUNDAM universe!" Silver GuAIZ shouted out. "Where in the hell did they get plastique?"

A second CGUE (2) answered, "We honestly don't know, sir."

Silever GuAIZ just sighed. "I'm not surprised. Oh crap, just send a battalion of GINNs to assess what happened. And make sure we don't loose any more cannon fodder for now, understood?"

CGUEs 1 & 2 responded with, "yes, sir!"

Silver GuAIZ started to contemplate what had just happened. "How the hell did they get plastique when all we have are nukes and shit…?"

Back at the destroyed outpost, Duel just stands there looking for something to do before getting called back.

"Why did I have to stay here?" Duel questioned as he looked around. "Oh!" Duel noticed and then picked up the GameBoy. "Alright! Time to beat Strike!"

Away from the remains of the outpost and the forest, Blitz is in front of the traveling group with Strike holding his rifle to his head, followed by Aegis, and Buster in the rear holding his two guns.

"It was a misunder-"

"Shut up!" Strike yelled out. "you have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do will give me the right to shoot you if it pisses me off!"

Blitz simply remained silent at the remark.

"Just keep moving," Aegis ordered. How are you holding up, Buster? You see anything from Ensign Duel?"

Buster looked up through the forest out to Duel, "…nothing yet…sir…"

After they arrive at their base, Buster goes to the roof with a scope to monitor Duel, who's still at the ZAFT outpost.

"Ah-ha! I beat it! I beat Strike's score!" Duel exclaimed as he started dancing around. "Oh yea! I beat it! Who's the TETRIS MASTER NOW BITCH?!!"

GINNs start arriving at the outpost opposite the forest.

"Oh yea! Oh-" Duel finally sees the GINNsand immediately stops dancing. "SHIT!" he screamed as he started firing his beam rifle,"Aaahhhh!!"

Back at the Alliance base, Buster hears the beam shots and sees Duel running away from the forest.

Buster opened a communication with Aegis, "sir! We have Duel running down from the outpost! There's ZAFT GINNs chasing him, sir!"

"What?! Give Duel support fire 'till he gets back!" Aegis yelled back.

"I already started, sir!" Buster shouted as he started firing his two guns at the GINNs chasing Duel. "Eat this!!"

"Shit! Shit!" Duel continued screaming as he fired his beam rifle behind him again, "SHIT!" Duel continued to fire blindly at GINNs behind him. Unitl, "What the hell?!" Duel shouted as he sees Buster shooting his guns directly at him, "AHH!!" he screamed (yet again) and ducked.

As Duel ducked, the blasts from Buster's guns take out the GINNs directly behind Duel.

After every blast, the GINNs can't help but shout out "GINN!"

Buster continues to bombard the GINNs coming after Duel. "Yyyeeeeaaaaa! Hahahahahahahahaha!" Buster stops firing, and holds his guns up one in front of the other to look at the damage.

Duel is just sitting in the middle of a blackened and burned grass & dirt road. "Oh thank you Jesus, I don't want to die!" Duel begged on the spot.

Buster then notices a few more GINNs retreating from Duel's position, "hey, they're getting away!"

Duel turned around and sees the GINNs escaping, "Oh no you don't! Come here!" Duel began to chase after the GINNs

Buster actually began to think to himself, "...maybe he needs more support fire." Buster then looked at his two guns and begins to remember something. "Hey, didn't those scientists and engineers say something about these two guns...?"

_Busters Flashback…_

_Scientist: Okay, Buster, these are your two guns…the Gun Launcher and the High Energy Beam rifle._

_Buster: (distracted reading the latest GUNS magazine)…two guns, got it!_

_Scientist: now, they can be used individually to destroy multiple enemies._

_Buster: …individual, got it…_

_Scientist: but, you can insert one of them into the rear of the other, and vice versa to form a more powerful BIG gun._

_Buster: vice-versa, gotcha!_

_Scientist: what the-? Are you even paying attention?_

_Buster: attention, got it…_

_Flashback ends_

"Oh shit…what was I supposed to do with these two?" Buster began to question himself as herotated the guns in his hands. "Uhh…" Buster then looked out to Duel chasing away the GINNs.

"Come back here you little shits!" Duel shouted out.

"…Hey…" Buster smirked as he moved the guns and attached the Gun Launcher to the back of the High Energy Beam rifle, "…alright!" If he could smile…imagine the Grinch's massive smile on his face. "LET'S ROCK, YEEEAAAHHH!!" Buster screamed as he opened fire and flies back about a meter. "I LOVE THIS GUN!"

In his blind pleasure and motivation by the new weapon, he forgot where he was aiming. The highly destructive beam speeds directly to Duel as he still chases GINNs into the forest.

Duel jsut paused in the split seconds that he heard the blast, "oh, hell no..."

Buster finally realized where the shot went, but was too late. "NO! DUEL! GET OUT OF THE WAY!!"

"Why me?" Duel contemplated.

The blast hits Duel, creating a massive explosion that is seen at the ZAFT base.

"Now what in the hell is that?!" Silver GuAIZ pointed out.

"Sir, CGUE (2) responded, "the enemy appears to have a new kind of weapon, sir."

"No kidding? I thought it was just afancy light show..." Silver GuAIZ sighed.

Out of the smoldering remains of the blast, Duel's head and torso remain in tact as only his right arm, his right leg, and part of his left leg remain. Buster jumps down from the roof of the base and races out to get his friend.

"I'm coming Duel! Don't worry man!" Buster shoutedas he arrived at Duel's smoldering body. "Whoa...that was...uh...

"..." Duel remained silent.

"That was a cool blast from my new gun, huh?" Buster chuckled.

Duel could barely respond with his busted-up voice, "...eat...shit..."

"Don't worry, Duel," Buster said, "I'll get you back."

Duel still had his busted voice, "stay...away...from me..."

"We gotta go!" Buster exclaimed as he picked up Duel into a fireman carrying position. "We're gonna make it, buddy, don't worry!" Buster began running back to base.

"I'm...gonna...kill...you..." Duel still had a busted voice.

After Buster runs Duel back into the base, Commander Aegis puts Duel into a recovery chamber to rebuild his armor. Buster explained what had happened, but Aegis is lighter on Buster than he is on Blitz.

"So, what's going to happen to Duel?" Buster asked.

"Well, the Ensign will get repaired and have a new armor and weapons upgrade that we've been waiting to give to him," Aegis explained.

"...and what about Blitz, sir?" Strike asked.

"..." Blitz just remained silent.

"**This** traitor will be watched closely," Aegisordered. "Ensign Blitz, you will no longer receive any battle-field promotions. All contact you have with ZAFT will not be anything other than shooting or slicing one of their robots, get me?" Aegis snapped.

"...yes, sir," Blitz reluctantly said.

"Now, don't ever do shit like that again! Panty-wasted mech!" Aegis scolded.

"I try, sir," Blitz sighed.

"So, what do we do now, Commander?" Strike asked yet again.

"We need to call in for some new weapons and supplies while Duel is getting repaired,"Aegis further explained. "Alliance Command is gonna want this all in a report…" Aegis looked towards Blitz, "...**ALL **of this in a report."

GINN 1: GINN!  
GINN 2: GINN!!  
GINN 3: GINN!!!  
All three GINNs: GINN-GINN GINN!!  
Hook comes out, and pulls them away, three CGUEs step up onto the stage.  
CGUE 1: and now...  
CGUE 2: ...ZAFT Propaganda Television presents...  
CGUE 3: ZAFT Happy Hour!!  
CGUE 1 & 2: (large anime sweat drop)  
CGUE 3: ...or not...  
CGUE 1: ...anyway...this is the time where we talk about what just happened in today's episode.  
CGUE 2: Yes! Today we saw the Alliance's robot force-  
CGUE 1: -the GAT-X Team!-  
CGUE 2: In action! They happened to...to...to...what did they do?  
CGUE 3: (opens a piece of paper) oh! Here it is! (shows it to CGUE 2)  
CGUE 2: ah, yes! They destroyed our outpost!  
Audience: BOOOOOOOO!  
CGUE 1: and then, they turned on each other!  
CGUE 3: it started with the black one assaulting the pink one, and then the green one shot the blue one!  
CGUE 2: (rolls his mono-eye)..........in lamans terms: they're killing themselves!  
CGUE 1 & 3: Victory for ZAFT is near!  
Curtains close.  
CGUE 1: Until next time, ZAFT Propaganda, out!

Preview Next Chapter: After being fully repaired and upgraded with his Assault Shroud Armor, Duel is ready for combat. Blitz, though left alone, is not fully trusted by the rest of GAT-X team again, while after giving their report, the GAT-X team is informed that they will be receiving two new robots to their team for assistance. Out at the ZAFT base, a problem arises with GINNs that will prove difficult to deal with.


	3. The SEED

Disclaimer: You ever wonder why we are here?

This is not a chapter part of the story, this is an explanation of the origins of the Seeds: the ultra cool AI processors of the members of SD Gundam SEED.

"...great, another class on Gundam SEED," Buster said.

"Like you ever attended the classes..." Duel smirked.

"Hey, I went to class...I just fell asleep."

Knock it off! Now then, when the Coordinators first made the robot GINNs, they only installed a basic AI system into the GINNs, but inserted a more sophisticated one into CGUEs for their commanding units. On the Alliance side, they were doing the same thing with their Daggers, but never made any other kinds of units to command the Daggers. Then, a Coordinator was working with AI systems to keep his dying girlfriend alive in a machine.

Strike started rubbing his chin, "falling in love with a machine? ...That's kinda sick...blood and wires don't mix..."

"Hey," Rouge shoved Strike, "machines can fall in love, don't you think?"

"I'm not getting into the conversation between you and the Commander, sis," Strike replied.

"...Hmph..." Rouge smirked.

Anyways...that Coordinator created a machine program system that hooked up to his girlfriend, and would create a complete readout of her mind, and nervous system. He then had the machine put the new AI chip into a physical form, which came out to looking like a kind of cybernetic seed that could be hooked up to almost any processor.

However, he noticed that the AI did not work, for when he activated it, there was no response. That is until his girlfriend had died, and then the Seed activated, and she was alive inside the GINN that he put her in. Though she would be alive, she concluded that she should ultimately die because she didn't want to live as a machine, and the Coordinator deactivated his girlfriend and then killed himself.

His best friend, however would not let this information go on quite. He sold the information to both the ZAFT and Alliance, which made him both a rich and dead man as well. On both sides, they concluded that Seeds would not activate until the original source would actually die.

"Zzz...zzzz......zzzz...zzz...zzz" Buster snoozing in his desk.

Large anime water droplet behind Duel's head formed, "...then what?"

They said that the "seeds" as they were called, were the physical duplicate of a person's soul, and would not work until the body died and the soul entered the seed. The ZAFT and the Alliance learned of what happened to the Coordinator and his love, and refreshed the programming status of the Seeds. When they duplicated the personalities, they erased certain memories and things that would truly make the Seed that person, thus, making the Seed someone else in a way.

"Wow...interesting..." Aegis added.

So, the Alliance decided that when they finished their new GAT-X robots, they would implant Seeds as the AI's of the GAT-X team. The ZAFT and Orb did the same with several of their units to follow.

"Okay," Aegis interrupted, "so, who do we all come from?"

I'll get to that, Barbie.

"Shut up."

The Alliance used Seeds only in their GAT-X robots, while the ZAFT installed Seeds into their CGUEs and GuAIZs, and their own Gundams. Orb, had Seeds installed in every robot that they made. All the Seeds came from unique sources, and here's the list to help answer any questions that fans of SD Gundam SEED will have. Oh, before I go on, the Seeds that were used in Supreme Commander Providence, Silver GuAIZ, and the Moebius Zero, are all incomplete Seeds: meaning that they are all from the same person, but lack something that the others have; all three come from Rau Le Creuset, but Moebius Zero's has been away from Providence and Silver GuAIZ for so long that his is almost completely different in personality.

Alliance/Orb

Lieutenant Strike – Kira Yamato, later Rau Le Creuset (Mu La Flaga)

Captain Freedom – Kira Yamato

Commander Aegis – Athrun Zala

General Justice – Athrun Zala

Rouge Strike – Cagalli Yula Atha

Ensign Duel – Yzak Joule

Ensign Buster – Dearka Eltman

Ensign Blitz – Nicol Almalfi

Moebius Zero – Rau Le Creuset (Mu La Flaga)

Skygrasper – Murrue Ramius

Ensign Astray Red – Lowe Guele

Ensign Astray Blue – Gai Marukumo

Lt. Jr. Grade Astray Amatu (Astray Gold) – Fllay Allster

Lt. Forbidden – Shani Andras

Lt. Raider – Clotho Buer

Lt. Calamity – Orga Sabnak

Ensign Dreadnaught – Prayer Reverie

Ensign Hyperion – Canard Pars

ZAFT

Supreme Commander Providence – Rau Le Creuset

Silver GuAIZ – Rau Le Creuset

Lieutenant LaGOWE – Andy Watfield

Captain Regenerate – Ash Gray

"YES!" Regenerate exclaimed, "I am finally getting recognition!!"

"...Me too, though I'm already...dead..." Hyperion added, "well...one of me anyway!!"

Uhh...we haven't gotten to that part of the story, Hyperion.

"Oh...well at least the MSV Crew is getting in this!" Hyperion cheered.

"So..." Dreadnaught added, "when do we actually come into the story?"

Later, okay?

"Just checking," Dreadnaught finished.

So, there they are. Okay, I know some of them are different, and there are units here that you've never seen before, but they'll be in the story soon, okay? Now, about Astray Amatu, she's the Astray Gold, with Blitz's armor upgrade, and with Fllay's Seed, so that creates a minor problem for Strike/Freedom, who has Kira's Seed.

Any more questions on the origins of the Seeds? Please direct them to my e-mail address.

"My armor is **not **pink! It's a very light red!" Aegis yelled.

"No, your armor is really pink," Providence concluded.

"No!"

"Yea," Silver GuAIZ added, "they have a name for very light red: PINK!"

"True, your armor is pink," Providence said. "It's as pink as your girlfriend's armor!"

"Stop making me feel bad..." Aegis sighed.

Oh, the last thing before I go, where have Freedom, Justice, and the rest of the later gang has been? Well, I might as well explain their origins here.

General Justice: after the freak accident where Commander Aegis was destroyed, the ZAFT captured what was left of his smoldering carcass and, under the watch of Supreme Commander Providence, they designed a replacement unit called Justice. However, one problem was that Commander Aegis' Seed was recovered with his body, and was accidentally transferred to his new body. Still the same person, now with a new body and weapon systems, Aegis accepted the new name Justice, and then was given the rank General by Alliance command. Still harassed about his now, "darker" pink armor.

Captain Freedom: after an accident in which Strike was captured, the ZAFT forces deactivated him and started to construct a new Gundam unit that was to be Strike's successor, called Freedom. After finishing Justice and Freedom, Strike was returned to the GAT-X team, but Strike's Seed was already accidentally transferred to Freedom. Strike hadn't changed much except attaining a new body and identity, Freedom gladly accepted the rank of Captain given by Alliance command.

Lt.'s Calamity, Forbidden, and Raider: the last members of the GAT-X team that have a new style of Phase Armor. These guys are always on a separate group from the rest of the GAT-X team, and tend to always be called to mop-up whatever mess the main GAT-X team created. Though declared to be just as good as the rest of the GAT-X team, these three are addicted to the cybernetic drug known as Duracell 3000, which can enhance their performance for a few hours, but the side effects are painful. Not to mention that the three are very crazy with each other, and would not hesitate to shoot one another in the opportune moment.

Strike Rouge: Lt. Strike's sister who's the girlfriend of Commander Aegis. Like Astray Amatu, Rouge has a female seed, and is very affectionate towards Aegis, but is at times a tom-boy about things. She is not much different from Strike, and can use his Striker Packs as well; the only real difference between the two is her light pink and red armor color.


End file.
